L'Art de l'Absence
by Inrainbowz
Summary: OS. Au fil du temps Zach avait fait naître en lui nombre de sentiments exigents, les uns après les autres. Mais le plus fort d'entre tous resterait éternellement celui que provoquait son absence.


**Auteur :** Moi ! J'm'appelle Inrainbowz, sinon.

**Rating :** Bah je sais pas moi... T, parce que mention de slash et que ça m'a rendu triste ? (et aussi parce que T est mon rating préféré)

**Disclaimer :** C'est juste parce qu'on leur demande pas leur avis. Sur que Cloud et Zach m'appartiendrait si on leur laissait le choix. Square Enix les retient en otage ! Je proteste ! Bah quoi ?

**Résumé :** Zach, au fil du temps, avait fait naître en lui de nombreux sentiments, les uns après les autres. Mais le plus fort resterait éternellement celui que provoquait son absence.

**Note :** J'ai regardé quatre fois le film Advent Children hier, alors j'ai voulu en apprendre un peu plus sur ce grand type aux cheveux noirs qui nous apparait en flashback parfois. Du coup j'ai regardé l'anime Last Order et puis après j'ai trouvé sur Youtube le scénario de Crisis Core entièrement filé et doublé en français - et pas trop mal en plus. Immédiatement après cette horrible scène finale qui m'a presque fait pleurer, je suis venu ici pour voir si à d'autre que moi le Zach x Cloud avait sauté à la figure. Et c'était le cas XD. Ensuite j'ai décidé d'apporter ma contribution. Et donc voilà. Ma vie est gé-niale.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**L'Art de l'Absence**

D'abord, ce fut l'admiration.

Une admiration simple et somme toute assez courante : celle du novice envers son aîné. La plupart des recrues de son unité vénéraient Sephiroth comme le modèle par excellence, mais, peut-être à cause de son tempérament un peu timide, Cloud était légèrement effrayé par l'imposant homme aux cheveux d'argent. De toute façon, quel qu'il soit, un membre des Premières Classes étaient forcément regardés avec un respect sans borne par les membres des classes inférieures. Lui, son modèle, c'était Zach. Zach Fair et son optimisme, son assurance, sa franchise, qui représentait tout ce que le jeune homme blond aurait aimé devenir. Un modèle à suivre, donc.

Ensuite, il y eut l'amitié.

Il était intimidé la première fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent ensemble en mission. Il fut donc surpris de l'enthousiasme avec laquelle l'homme s'adressa à lui, sourire joyeux aux lèvres et rire facile. Zach avait blagué sur leurs villes natales et il avait créé de toute pièce une complicité que Cloud chérirait toute sa vie, lui qui n'aurait jamais été capable d'en faire autant. Par la suite, à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, son ainé ne manquait pas de lui adresser une parole amicale en souriant, illuminant à lui seul les journées du plus blond des deux, lui redonnant courage quand il se sentait honteusement faiblir. Il se sentait parfois un peu trop arrogant d'oser prétendre à l'amitié de cet homme tellement exceptionnel quand lui était si banal, mais Zach n'avait jamais fait mine de se soucier de son grade ou de son manque d'efficacité. Ils commencèrent ainsi à se voir en dehors du cadre très formel du SOLDAT. Pour boire un verre, parler de tout et de rien, rire. Car ils étaient amis.

L'affection vint naturellement.

Un sentiment plus vif, plus exigent aussi que ce qu'ils avaient partagés jusqu'alors. Cloud fut impuissant à stopper l'évolution légèrement chaotique de ses sentiments. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il admirait déjà le physique avantageux de son modèle et s'inquiétait sans le vouloir de ses absences trop longues. Ce sentiment, c'était l'envie de le voir, simplement, de se tenir assez proche de lui, aussi souvent que possible. Quelque chose d'inédit pour le jeune natif de Nibelheim, mais aussi de curieusement réconfortant.

Peu après, l'attirance fut légèrement plus difficile à gérer.

C'était devenu un besoin beaucoup plus physique au fil du temps. L'envie de toucher, ou d'effleurer seulement, l'envie de soigner les blessures, de réconforter l'âme tourmentée, de pouvoir être là, simplement. Zach était tendre avec lui. Un peu plus à chaque fois. Les poignées de mains amicales s'étaient transformées en des étreintes chaudes et impératives qu'ils faisaient chaque fois durer un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. Les sorties où ils se voyaient à l'extérieur finissaient de plus en plus chez l'un ou chez l'autre où la proximité devenait évidente et les sentiments, avides.

Alors, suivant l'ordre naturel des choses, ce fut l'amour qui prit le dessus.

C'était sans aucun doute le meilleur de tous, et le plus douloureux aussi. Cloud l'aima donc, sagement et patiemment, de loin, sans jamais chercher à obtenir quoique ce soit de plus que ce que le Première Classe ne lui offrait déjà : de l'attention, du temps, des souvenirs à chérir. Il le trouvait beau. Il avait envie de l'aimer. C'était agréable, ça le faisait souvent tenir debout, faire face, de savoir qu'il y avait cet homme, quelque part, une existence qu'il adorait et pour laquelle il avait envie de se battre. L'amour était le meilleur.

Mais tout cela, Cloud s'en souvenait à peine, à présent. Ce n'était plus que des fantômes de sentiments confus qui flottaient çà et là mais dont il ne parvenait pas à saisir l'essence ni à comprendre les fondements. En réalité, celui qui supplanta tous les autres, celui qui ravagea son corps et son esprit et qui seul laissa une véritable empreinte, brûlante et indélébile, au plus profond de son être, ce fut le manque.

L'art dans lequel Zach excella plus que tous les autres fut celui de l'absence.

« Tu dois vivre » lui dit Zach, et Cloud lui obéit. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Il l'avait regardé se vider de son sang sous la pluie, il avait été le seul témoin de sa fin. Le membre du SOLDAT avait le sourire aux lèvres et partait serein, alors que lui devrait continuer à vivre et supporter son absence.

Éphémère. Quel joli mot pour désigner ce qui est appelé à disparaître. Quel magnifique euphémisme – un autre mot joliment fait – quelle illusion subtilement camouflée pour une signification si cruelle, si douloureuse. Éphémère. Comme la vie qui s'échappait entre ses doigts couverts de sang tandis que les yeux de l'homme se voilaient et qu'il les fermait doucement, semblant juste s'endormir. Éphémère comme l'effleurement maladroit de ses lèvres chaudes sur celle de l'autre homme déjà glacées, une impulsion soudaine qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, un besoin impérieux. Éphémère comme l'amour qu'il lui avait porté et qui c'était éteint aussi surement qu'une bougie dans une chambre vide, en même temps que son esprit ébranlé reconstituaient maladroitement un puzzle incomplet faits des traces de leur existence à tous les deux.

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il ressentait cela. Pourquoi le seul souvenir de son visage, de son sourire et du son de sa voix étreignait douloureusement sa poitrine et amenait des ombres amères sur son visage. La mort est douloureuse pour ceux qui restent et non pour ceux qui s'en vont. Alors il était hanté par cette image dans le camion – « Nous sommes amis, n'est-ce pas ? » – se superposant à celle de son corps sanglant dans la boue – « Tu dois vivre pour nous deux ». Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il aurait tout donné pour le revoir. Cet homme lui manquait, d'une manière affreuse, palpable, et tenace.

Zach avait toujours été parfait à ses yeux, lui provoquant sans même s'en rendre compte une foule de sentiments exaltants. Ayant une emprise tellement forte sur son esprit qu'il parvenait à guider ses pas même quand il n'était plus là, et à accaparer ses pensées. Zach dont la présence et l'absence s'égalait dans l'intensité des émotions qu'il engendrait chez Cloud – l'une dans la joie et l'autre dans la souffrance.

Mais l'absence, elle, durerait éternellement. Et Cloud en serait « l'héritage ».

* * *

Enfin voilà quoi. Pourquoi fallait-il que Zach meurt, pourquoi ? Et Cloud avec sa tête de chien battu qui le regarde passer l'arme à gauche en ayant l'air de rien piger à ce qu'il se passe... Alors à la place, on lit des fanfictions graveleuses et on fantasme. Et ouais.


End file.
